


The Adventures of Mini-Khan (Fanarts)

by BotanyCameos



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, cuteness, so many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/pseuds/BotanyCameos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of fanarts I've drawn of Khan in chibi form, having various adventures on the Enterprise or at war with Starfleet etc.<br/>I'll add more as I draw more of his adventures. </p><p>Also features the adventures of Kitty!Khan (and the rest of Kitty!Trek). They are chibi-kitty versions of the characters, having adventures inspired from STID and Star Trek in general.</p><p>Some of it is a bit khirk-ish but nothing more than cuddling cutely or holding hands etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Army of Tribbles

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the pics are miniature Khan with the same mind as full-size Khan (although cracky, such as enlisting the help of an army of tribbles to fight his enemies), and others are semi-chibi/semi-de-aged-looking Khan, but usually not too far from one another.
> 
> The adventures are not in chronological order, and most are just mini-Khan doing various things (like raising a tribble army or trying to reach for his mini-crew inside a freezer), although some of the pics are pairing/slash (but always safe for all ages, in this collection.)
> 
> Also, some are fully finished pics and some are just simpler doodles. So not all chapters will have the same quality, but I drew all of them with so much love for Khan, STID, and Star Trek in general. :D<3

 

No text version:

 


	2. Kirk comforting Khan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibi-Khirk.
> 
> This is a chibi-fluffy take on the movie. XD  
> Or how I'd like to view a remake of it with cute chibi-characters in my mind. lol 
> 
> I love those two so much, I could just draw Kirk and Khan constantly.<3  
> Also, I'm so desperate for more fanarts of them, so I constantly draw them in hopes more people will feel like drawing too. XD
> 
> * * *

  


And as bonus, a close up of Khan's face from before I finished the pic. 

  


I sometimes hesitate whether their eyes would look cuter like this, without all the extra color reflection I usually do, but I enjoy drawing it, so... lol 


	3. Chibi-Khirk

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And a flower crowns version for my beloved OTP:

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this collection regularly, but if you want to see the pics faster, just check out my tumblr, I always post all my fanarts there first. :)


End file.
